The Princess that did not believe in Fairytales
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Young Emma is reading a goodnight story for her younger foster sister. She however finds it stupid as she does not believe in it at all. It will take an evil queen to change her mind and help her believe there is a happily ever after. The fourth and last story in the Fairytale series.


**_Authors Note: _**So I figured I would try to go with the Disney way of telling a story, not sure how well it turned out. This is how I wished to go about it:A land far far away. A damsel in distress. A charming prince. A sarcastic sidekick for comic relief. A frightful villain. (And his/her evil henchmen.) A seemingly impossible set of circumstances to overcome. A surprisingly heroic moment. A sneaky assist from a secondary character. A potentially fatal occurrence. Magic. Happily ever after.

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk

* * *

**_The Princess that did not believe in Fairy tales _**

"Once upon a time, on a far away sea, a grand old ship came rolling through the thick mists. This ship belonged to the handsome Prince Eric, who was out sailing with his butler, Grimsby, all his best sailors, and his hairy pet dog, Max." thirteen year old Emma red to her younger foster sister. It was her task to put young Maria to bed. She hated it, she really did.

Browsing a few pages along she read, Scuttle was sitting in his nest on a tiny rocky island. "Look at the human things we found, Scuttle!" said Ariel, showing him the fork and the pipe. Scuttle pretended to know what they were, because he wanted to sound clever. He told Ariel that the fork was called a _dinglehopper_, and that humans used it to brush their hair. Then he called the pipe a _snarfblatt_, and said that humans played music on it.

She looked at the young girl seeing that she by now was fast asleep. She closed the book and turned off the lights, before leaving her room. She was sleeping up in the attic herself, it was the only place it was room for her. Once she finished the story she browsed through it until she came to the end. It read Ariel ran out of the sea towards Eric, and kissed him. They had their wedding on a ship, so all of Ariel's family and friends could watch. It was time to say goodbye to them all. She kissed Flounder, waved to Sebastian and hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered. The ship sailed away with Ariel and Eric, and they all lived happily ever after.

"What a loud of crap!" Emma said bitterly, flinging the stupid book across the room. Surely the happily ever after would only exist in stupid fairy tales and not in real life. Because she for sure wasn't happy, she hated it here. It was the sixth foster home she was in and she was living in an attic. She wondered what the hell she had done to deserve to be put away like this by her parents. She didn't know them and frankly she didn't care to either, in fact she didn't care about a lot of things.

"I will never believe in a happily ever after," she whispered, simply because to her it wouldn't exist.

* * *

Emma had almost forgotten about the Fairy tales she read when she was younger, when her own kid stood at the doorstep. She had given him up for adoption ages ago. She had been young and in jail and wanted what was best for him. And now he was there claiming she was a part of the Fairy tales. What the hell was wrong with him?

Okay, fair enough his mother Regina was not the easiest woman to get along with, but to be the evil queen. That for sure couldn't be. Emma never cared much for her, and clearly the other woman didn't care much for her either.

She of course had seen the pictures of Regina in Henry's book, or the evil queen as it were, clearly the similarities was there, and her name did mean queen. Still it wasn't really possible that she was the evil queen. And for herself to be the daughter of Snow-White and Charming. There was really no way.

It was only when she found it all true that she started to believe. They battling each other became more intense and Emma's anger would one day clearly come to the surface. This would happen in Regina's house about a week after the curse was broken.

"Miss Swan?" Regina opened her door, seeing outside as so many times before.

"God I hate you," Emma hissed.

"And a good morning to you too," Regina said sourly, letting her inside.

"Damn it Regina, why couldn't you have told the truth from the start?" said Emma.

"Yes because that worked so well when Henry tried, you didn't even believe in fairytales or a happily ever after," Regina hissed back.

"Do you?" Emma wanted, no needed to know.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Believe in a happily ever after?" asked Emma.

"I'm the evil queen what do you think?" Regina said, turning away, her heart beating so hard and fast in her chest like never before.

"That you want it, but are afraid to believe, because someone hurt you," Emma said.

"What a nice assessment, Miss Swan, now if there wasn't anything else…" her voice sounded hurt now.

Emma shook her head, she wanted to say something, something that was gnawing on her from inside, but she didn't dare to. Instead she sighed and left the queen to herself. What was the point in any case she wondered.

* * *

Regina was sitting in the cabin on Hook's ship, in her arms Henry's old storybook, she was slowly browsing through it. No one ever knew how she managed to get a hold of it or her reading glasses for that matter.

Emma was standing in the doorway looking at her, there was something about her that made her look both beautiful and hot.

"Miss Swan?" her regular tone, she didn't even look up from the book. She was sitting just like Henry reading it.

"I was wondering if you would like to come up," Emma spoke, her voice sounded dry. Why was her heart racing yet again? Why was it so every time Regina was near her.

"In a moment, let me just finish this page," said Regina. Emma didn't move though.

"What are you looking at?" Regina wondered, looking back.

"You're just so hot," it slipped, without even have it thought it through first.

"And you have spent way too many days on this ship," said Regina, rolling her eyes. She closed the book slowly and put it aside along with her glasses.

"Let us just fuck and get it over with," said Emma, wondering where the heck that came from. Maybe Regina was right, she had spent too many days at this boat. Locked up with the tension between them.

"You must have lost it," said Regina, her eyes didn't widen though; clearly she was not shocked by Emma's words.

"What do you have to loose on this, whether the sex is good or bad you will still have some. You can yell at me after even," said Emma, not giving up so easily.

Regina slowly got up from the comfortable position she was sitting on, and walked over to Emma. Inches from her face, she looked into the blonde's blue eyes saying, "Very well, Swan, fuck me!"

Emma swallowed hard, looking back into Regina's dark depths, wondering if she was meant it. Regina's eyes were shining with dark desire. Of course Emma was sure she had seen some hints of passion in them, but nothing like this.

"So are you going to or not, we don't have all day," Regina sounding bored now.

Emma insecure moved closer, letting her lips touch up Regina's, which not unsurprisingly did return her kiss. As Emma's kissed was filled with the same desire as she moments earlier had seen Regina's dark eyes, she pushed her against the wall. In the end she pinned her against it. Kissing her over and over as she had wished to do for so long. Removing Regina's clothes in the process, driven ever so crazy by her moans. Regina just as fast managed to push Emma's red jacket to the floor, next her top, bra, pants and panties. Her hands resign around Emma's neck, holding her close. The blonde's was around her waist, lifting Regina up slightly, letting her curl her legs around her slender waist.

"Damn you are flexible," Emma panted into her ear, sucking on her earlobe.

"I work out," Regina whispered back, her pants coming faster than Emma's.

"Are you saying you are having another lover or mistress?" Emma asked, her tongue trailing over Regina's delicious neck.

"Of course not, but I do own three horses that I ride every day," Regina said.

"I tend to forget you ride," said Emma.

"Yes, but now will you be as kind to stop the talking and do me instead," Regina demaded. Emma had a feeling se should not let her wait and so she let two fingers drive into her, her other hand still holding her up, and her lips marking her neck.

Regina bit Emma's shoulder to not scream out, as that would cause everyone to come rushing down. She however did however give herself to Emma, holding on as she started to shake against her, making them both crash to the ground. As the blonde lay against her panting hard, she whispered, "The fairy tales are wrong."

"Please don't go on about not believing in the after all be been through, after this," said Regina, stroking away some blonde strands from her face.

"No, but every fairytale states the princess will be rescued by a prince and the live happily ever after," said Emma.

"The problem being?" Regina said confused, she was not following where her princess was going.

"You are not a prince, but a mighty queen," said Emma, looking at her with tender eyes.

"Don't tell me you would rather have some ridicules prince like your father or Neal instead," said Regina, her voice sounded insecure now. The blonde wasn't playing her was she?

"No, although I do love Neal and he is father of our son, I would rather live happily ever after with you, my queen," said Emma.

"Awww Emma," Regina whispered, blushing, tears of joy falling from her dark eyes.

"It's princess Swan to you, now what do you say we go for another couple of rounds, then go rescue our son, and live happily ever after?" Emma asked, smiling at her.

"I'm with you all the way, I never expected you to be my happily ever after, but I am glad I was wrong," said Regina, bending to give her a lingering kiss. As was of course Emma, knowing know that fairy tales could come true, and that they after finding Henry, would as she said, live happily ever after.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
